The way I love you
by bri419
Summary: Rogue has a new bf but is she happy. Song-fic. One shot. Song by Taylor Swift. Rogues point of view. First story I do not own x-men or taylor swift


_He is sensible and so incredible_

I sighed to myself. 'He's sensible and incredible. So why am I not happy?' This thought passed throw her head all the time.

 _And all my single friends are jealous_

"Oh My God!! I can't believe that you're going out with Warren!!! That's like amazing. God I wish I had someone like him" Jubilee said running up to me when she heard the news.

"Yeah" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth.

 _He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better. He opens up my door and I get into his car And he says, you look beautiful tonight And I feel perfectly fine_

I forgot about our date. So I simply get ready not excited, not nervous, just plain old me.

When I'm ready I come out and he opens his car door for me. Something expensive, I'm not even going to try to recognize the label. I simply get in.

He tells me I look beautiful tonight. I simply look at him.

'Tonight' I thought 'Is _tonight _the only night I look beautiful to him. _He _told me I looked beautiful all the time…' My mind wondered about _him_. God what I would do to have my swamp rat back. I just smiled to myself thinking about his pet name. And then I noticed Warren looking at me weird.

"Thanks ya" I drawled.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin' And kissin' in the rain And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name You're so in love that you act insane And that's the way I loved you_

I wake up screaming that night, fight against the covers of the bed.

In that dream I was kissing _him _in the rain and then he just left or I left. The details were fuzzy. I look at the clock. It's 2 a.m.

"Damn it Remy" I said with a smile. I'm so in love that I'm acting insane but that's the way I loved him.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone It's a roller-coaster kinda rush And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you_.

I start to cry in my pillow. Of course breaking down and coming undone again.

We might not have the smoothest relationship but I loved the roller-coaster rush.

I never new I could feel that much physically or emotionally until I met you. And that's the way I love you.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_

Warren never try's to touch me without warning. He knows how it makes me feel. He always gives me time with my friends. He never makes me await or anything but never less I'm bored.

 _And he calls exactly when he says he will_

It's * he should be calling any minute now… but do I really want him to?

 _He's close to my mother Talks business with my father He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

Logan seems to like him and so does Storm. Always talking about X-men stuff though. Nothing else.

I'm comfortable but not happy…no there's only one that make me happy.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin' And kissin' in the rain And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name You're so in love that you act insane And that's the way I loved you_

There's that damn dream again.  
Me and Remy kissin' rain. Then I wake up screaming and fighting the covers.

I look at the clock. 2 a.m.

"God Damit Remy" I curse. I'm acting insane again. But I'm in love.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone It's a roller-coaster kinda rush And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you _

I started crying again.

God I missed the roller-coaster kind of rush.

I need to feel like that again. Something I never thought I could feel. That's the way I love _him._

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin' And my heart's not breakin' 'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

I had to talk to Warren.

I sit him down and he can't see behind the smile I'm faking. My heart's not breaking because I'm not feeling nothing at all.

"I'm sorry" I say in a small voice "But I can't do this anymore"

I can see sadness in his eyes but I can also see he understands.

_And you were wild and crazy Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated Got away by some mistake and now_

God _he _was just so wild and crazy. So frustrating, intoxicating, his scent still drives me crazy. Cigarettes, cinnamon, and bourbon. God what I would give…

But thing were complicated.

_He _got away by some mistake. My soul mistake.

_I'll be screamin' and fightin' And kissin' in the rain It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name I'm so in love that I acted insane And that's the way I loved you_

It's raining and I'm at _your _apartment door screaming for you to let me in.

It's 2 a.m. But I don't care

"Remy let me in damit!!!" I cursed.

You opened the door and looked at me surprised.

"_Chere_ it's 2 a.m. Are you insane?" _You _ask me.

_You're _beautiful eyes that _you_ hate so much just stare at me.

"This is the way I love you" I say

_Breakin' down and comin' undone It's a roller-coaster kinda rush And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you_

I grab his shirt collar and pull him down in a passionate kiss.

Our tongues fighting for more if that was possible.

There was that roller-coaster rush.

I never knew I could feel this much.

We finally had breath.

"_Merde" _he sighed.

"At that's the way I love you. You damn swamp rat."

"_Je t'aime mon belle_ River rat"

I just smiled. Finally happeness.


End file.
